Quartz
Quartz is a character of HTFF. Bio Quartz is a light blue porcupine who is also Irin's younger brother. There're little similarities between two of them by physical. They both have a fang instead buck teeth, wear a pair of gloves and have a same colour(except their hair/quills), which is light blue. He wears a black headband with a pencil on it. There's a quartz crystal attached between his quills. He can be seen relaxed most of the times. He owns a gift shop where most of his items are actually valuable but most of them can be broken easily. He also sells some weird items(mostly about crystals) that most people didn't know and sells it only for a decoration. He also sells items that completely or almost modified and broken if someone can't use it properly or carefully. When he go outside of his shop, his activities are mostly finds some crystals and glasses. Although he is Irin's younger brother, Quartz actually way more different than her. He rarely go to outside and rarely carrying an item. If he does, he can be seen carrying a box with fragile items in it. He is very clumsy and a bit forgetful character. He can't even remember how the modified items that he sells work and accidentally mess up something around him, mostly with glasses. When something that make him shocked, he accidentally shoots his quills around. When some accidents happen inside his shop, he will do nothing about it and just watching instead of helping. He can't even helps people properly and make things even worst when he do something(since he is a clumsy guy). He tries to explains to some people about how items actually work but since he can be forgetful sometimes, he can accidentally mess it up quite easily. He can't fix his almost modified or broken items but he can fix fragile items(for example glasses). He doesn't care or shocked when death happens around him, mostly inside his shop. He just 'cleaning' his shop after something happen. He only cares about his item sometimes. It's very rare to see him visits his sister, Irin but she can be seen visits him at his shop. Since they're related, Irin knows and easily avoid all his problems. About The Clams, he tries to keep away from them since they hate each other but never attack. Most of his death and also his kills are actually include glasses and his items. Episodes Starring *Broke the Prize *By Design *Clams and Crystals *Sphere to Stay Featuring *Cabin into Blizzard *Accidentally Safe *Thief Next Door *Shine Through the Gems *Soar Loser *Can't Stop the Heating *Chuckle Your Seatbelt *Maya-pologies *Mask Our Feelings *We've Melt With This Appearances *Get 'Em Like You See 'Em *Fool Me Once, Fool You Twice *Make a Cake, You Guessed It *Clam Calamity *Catching the Dream (dream only) *Parasite of a Feather *Golden Touch *Insanity to Cuckoo *Cube Rooting *High Pitched *Picture Solstice *Reads Lead to Doom *Shell of a Woman Shorts *Do or Diamond *Mirror Mirrors *Something Shiny *Sneeze the Day *Crystal Kringle *Cry-stal For Help *Gold One's Hand *Gem Kringle Fates Death #Accidentally Safe - Crushed by Gutsy's motorcycle. #Broke the Prize - Sliced by a surfboard. #By Design - Breaks into pieces. #Get 'Em Like You See 'Em - Died inside the car crash. #Make a Cake, You Guessed It - Ran over by a car #Thief Next Door - Crushed by a shelf. #Purring Rain - Crushed by a trophy. #Soar Loser - Crushed by hot-air balloon weight bags. #Can't Stop the Heating - Entire body is melted of after going down the curly climber. #Insanity to Cuckoo - Ran over by a car. #Crystal Kringle - Pierced by crystals. #Cry-stal For Help - Disemboweled. #Mask Our Feelings - Smashes into Lumpy. #Shell of a Woman - Crushed by Angie. Injuries *Sphere to Stay - Bloated and swollen after accidentally ate almond twice. *Parasite of a Feather - Eyes scooped out. *Gold One's Hand - Knocked by a vase, breaks his bones, falls into the floor with many small glass shards, foot crushed by Angie's sphere, crushed by a tree branch and almost drowned. *Gem Kringle - Eye pulled out. Kill Count *Kringles - 1 ("Cabin into Blizzard") *Handy - 1 ("Cabin into Blizzard" along with Frostbite) *Lifty - 5 ("Do or Diamond", "Broke the Prize", "By Design", "Clams and Crystals" along with Angie, "Chuckle Your Seatbelt") *Shifty - 5 ("Do or Diamond", "Broke the Prize", "By Design", "Clams and Crystals" along with Angie, "Chuckle Your Seatbelt") *Lovely - 1 ("Mirror Mirrors") *Fizzles - 1 ("Broke the Prize") *Giggles - 1 ("Broke the Prize") *Rad Raccoon - 1 ("Broke the Prize") *Josh - 1 ("By Design") *Senior - 1 ("By Design") *Hound - 1 ("By Design") *Jerky - 3 ("By Design", "Purring Rain" along with Angie, "Sphere to Stay" along with Angie) *Lumpy - 3 ("Get 'Em Like You See 'Em","Make a Cake, You Guessed It", "Mask Our Feelings" along with Angie) *Sunnie - 1 ("Make a Cake, You Guessed It") *Cap - 1 ("Thief Next Door") *Deb - 2 ("Shine Through the Gems", "Gold One's Hand"'' along with Sickly'') *Dexter - 2 ("Clams and Crystals" along with The Clams, "Gold One's Hand") *Cole - 1 ("Clams and Crystals") *Daisy - 1 ("Clams and Crystals" along with Foto) *Toothy - 1 ("Clams and Crystals" along with Foto) *Paws - 2 ("Clams and Crystals" along with Foto, ''"Sphere to Stay" ''along with Angie) *Hatchy - 1 ("Clams and Crystals" along with Foto) *Softy - 1 ("Purring Rain" along with Angie) *Cub - 1 ("Sphere to Stay") *Shepard - 1 ("Sphere to Stay") *Bother - 1 ("Sphere to Stay" along with Perry) *Sweet - 1 ("Sphere to Stay" along with Angie) *Stilton - 1 ("Sphere to Stay" along with Angie) *Nutty - 1 ("Sphere to Stay" along with Angie) *Fatty - 1 ("Sphere to Stay" along with Angie) *Ray - 1 ("Can't Stop the Heating") *Cloudy - 1 ("Can't Stop the Heating") *Leif - 2 ("Golden Touch" along with Angie, "Sneeze the Day") *Jewel - 3 ("Chuckle Your Seatbelt", "Sneeze the Day", "Crystal Kringle" along with Mag) *Pranky - 1 ("Sneeze the Day" along with Wintry) *Jake - 1 ("Sneeze the Day") *Jet - 1 ("Sneeze the Day") *Wintry - 1 ("Sneeze the Day") *Sniffles - 1 ("Sneeze the Day" along with Wintry) *Mag - 2 ("Crystal Kringle", "Cry-stal For Help") *Sunny - 1 ("Gold One's Hand") *Dr. Quackery - 1 ("Gold One's Hand"'' along with Angie and The Clams'') *Mime - 1 ("Gold One's Hand" along with Angie) *Twinkie - 1 ("Gold One's Hand" along with Angie) *Sickly - 1 ("Gold One's Hand") *The Clams - 1+ ("Gold One's Hand") *Angie - 1 ("Shell of a Woman" along with Slimy) Gallery Trivia *Quartz is one of the characters who made a return from their owner's old comic. The others are Irin, The Clams, Amp, Dexter, Emmy, Zee, Snapshot, Emojie, Walter, Oscar, Angie, Zet, Jake, Jet, Nimy, Rafie, Tide, Gash, Ratchet, Hal, Morton and Mix. He was a porcupine fish. **He also having a crush on Angie in the old comic. *His original name was actually Spiky but changed because of reasons. *His shop is actually same design as Lumpy's shop in We're Scrooged but more bigger. *It's unknown why there's a quartz crystal between his quills. *It's revealed in Sphere to Stay that he allergic towards almonds. *After the events in Gold One's Hand, Quartz is no longer effected by Angie's curse. (the curse for killing her still applies somehow) Category:Fan Characters Category:Light Blue Characters Category:Porcupines Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Season 77 Introductions Category:More kills than deaths Category:Characters with relatives Category:Rodents Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Not Free to Ship